fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Karen
Akane Karen '''(朱音 かれん) is a main character of the anime series Scattered Rose. Karen is often as described as dark girl. She views the world with a cynical view and with the belief the world is a cold uncaring place. It's been said Karen has a spark of madness in her eyes that threatens to take over her mind. Her alter ego is 'Crimson Rose '(クリムゾンローズ Kurimuzon Rōzu). Appearance Civilian Karen is a petite girl who is a bit taller than most of her female classmates. She is rather fond of wearing dark colors. Karen has has long black hair that goes past her hips with the left side of her bangs longer than the ones on the right. Her eyes are a dark red color with the left one being covered by her bangs. Around her neck is a red scarf that she wears all year long In winter, Karen usually wears a long sleeved black dress with a small white rose emblem on the right bottom side of the skirt along with a dark red cardigan over it. She also wears dark grey thigh highs with black Mary-Jane platforms. In summer, Karen usually wears a dark red flowy long sleeved top. She also wears ripped dark grey skinny jeans with a black belt and lace up boots. She also has black finger less lace gloves. Crimson Rose As Crimson Rose, Karen's hair generally stays the same length but is now a silvery color with a red ombre at the bottom while her eyes are now a piercing red color that glow depending on how her emotions are. Her outfit is mainly consisted of a white high-neck decolletage long sleeved blouse with black metal bracers over her wrists along with a black and red over bust corset over it. A black cross appears as a large brooch and is pinned to a wide silver belt slung around her hips on an angle. She also wears a knee length two layered skirt with the bottom layer sheer crimson while the top layer is a solid black. Her boots are black below the knees with the out soles and heels red. She is also wearing a red cloak wit a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of a rose. Personality Karen is her school's loner never really socializing with anyone besides Haruka and Ruriko. She is known or being a bit emotionless. Karen is known for being a bit of a trickster. However, when pushed enough she is known to snap with her personality turning dark and malicious. Relationships Main article: Akane Karen / Relationships Etymology '''Akane (朱音): Aka (朱) roughly translates as "red," "scarlet," or "bloody," and Ne '(音) translates as "sound". So Akane as a word means "red sound" '''Karen '(かれん?): It can be both a Japanese and English name. The most common and likely intended Japanese meaning is "lovely" (可憐), As an English name, the origin of Greek is "pure". Crimson Rose Karen's alter ego is known as the legendary 'Crimson Rose '(クリムゾンローズ Kurimuzon Rōzu). In this form she has the power of illusions. She represents love while her theme color is black and her sub color is crimson. To transform, Karen needs her Rose Choker and and say "Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter!" Her main attack is [[Crimson Hunter|'''Crimson Hunter]] in which she needs her Ruby Charm's scythe form to perform. Attacks * Crimson Hunter (クリムゾンハンター Kurimuzon Hantā) Transformation [[Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter!|''Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter!]] Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter! is the transformation phrase Karen uses to transform into Crimson Rose. In order to transform Karen needs her Rose Choker. First, Karen removes the pendent from the Choker before closing her eyes and kissing it and then shouting Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter!. Instantly the pendent glows before turning into a hurricane of red rose petals. She then lifts her hands into the air as the hurricane of rose petal surrounds her with her outfit appears in a flash on her body. Her scarf then glows before turning into it's cloak form. Then her hair fades from black to silvery color with red ombre. She then opens her eyes which are now a bright red color. Then she says her introduction phrase and poses. Music Karen's voice actor, '''Takayama Minami', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Akane Haruka, and also Sanpei Yuko, who voices Rosette. Solo * [[La Vie en Rouge|'La Vie en Rouge']] * [[Rose Paradise|'Rose Paradise']] Duets * [[Moonlit Dreams|'Moonlit Dreams']] * [[Fleur de Rouge|'Fleur de Rouge']] Trivia * Karen's birthday is the 30th of October, meaning that her zodiac is Scorpio * Gallery References Category:Magical Girl Category:Red Magical Girls Category:Scattered Rose Category:YozoraNozomi Category:Female Category:Scattered Rose Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters